Dovah Jud
by LovelyDove001
Summary: Akana Ish'Fall a half bosmer has arrived in Skyrim hoping to find happiness or at least peace. Hopefully she live long enough to see it happen. She has many choices and many paths she can take but which will lure her in a king? a wolf? a... Jester?


~Hello beautiful readers and thank you for stopping by my little corner. First off I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series, Skyrim, Cyrodiil, Vilkas, Farkas, Cicero, Yada yada so on and so forth. I only Claim my Oc's Iiz In Grohiik and Akana Ish'Fall. I may add more later, But alas even I do not know how this tale will end, Will it be tragic? Will it be morose? Will it be a Romantic Comedy? Read and find out for yourself! ;) [Note the first few chapter are not proof read I just want to know what you readers think and if you like it. If you do I will fix them up and continue the story.]

Chapter One: Awakening...

 _Her father was putting on the red and black armor. Akana knew this meant he would be gone for a while. Tomorrow was her tenth birthday he had promised to attend. He seemed to feel her watching even though she hid behind the door frame. He grinned and pulled on a miners shirt as he turned and held out his arms. She dashed forward from her spot and jumped into his arms. Small hands and arms curled around broad furry shoulders and strong neck. His arms wrapped tight about her purring lightly to sooth her as he always had. "Akana, cub I must go. My brothers require help. I will be back in time for your party I promise." her chin dips lightly. "when have I ever lied to you cub?" he smiled down to her eyes his a burning gold like the last light of the sun._

Akana jolted awake the moment her head hit the hard wood of the seat she did not realize was beneath her. "Ah your awake?" a rough voice said beside her. She glanced over noting the blond hair and blue eyed man beside her before ignoring the dialog around her in favor of looking around. _I was crossing the border.._ " I don't know where we are going but death awaits." Those words filtered into her mind. Her eyes roved over a blond with a gag, a brunette, the driver, the horse, the soldiers , and the trees they were leaving heading for the town before them "... Helgen..." _Is that where this is? But why am I bound I had papers for travel payed all the fees. I was at the border pass there was no one. Then I went on and... The Battle! That's right I walked out on the edge of a battle someone hit me._ The carriage stopped the others getting off first as their names were called. Ulfric [the gagged man] Ralof [the blond] Lokir [the brunette thief] however he had tried to run her eyes widened as he fell from a well placed arrow. She stepped down as the man in imperial armor asked her name. "Akana. Akana Ish'Fall." her voice low. "what do we do she is not on the list?" he looked to the woman beside him. "A clerical error it does not matter she go goes to the block." her voice bit like the cold in the wind. His face fell eyes clouding in sadness " I'll see your remains are sent to valenwood" "Cheydinhal! Send them to Cheydinhal." her voice rose eyes wide in panic. _Am I to die here?_ The cold of the environment and desperation setting inShe looked around frantically as she moved _A way out way out there must be a way any way!_ to the other prisoners side. _Two exits but there are two many guards I would never make it. If only there were a distraction._ She spotted a dagger on Hadvar's waist the one who would have saved her. _If I can get that I can cut myself free and get away as soon as I can._ Then she heard the whispers of the crowd "Ulfric the man that shouted the high king apart" she had no idea what that meant but it was a start.

A sickening wet cracking sound filled her ears. She'd been lost to thought the first man was dead. Quickly she lifted her tail from her waist swiping the dagger from Hadvar. As she deposited it in her hands she heard something she didn't want to. "next prisoner! you bosmer!" the same harsh voice calling her to her death. She began cutting her binds as she inched forward. A rumble echoed over the land making everyone pause looking to the sky. She swiftly cut the ropes binding her and palmed the dagger. Moving gracefully her cut and arc from her right to left as she stepped between Ulfric and Ralof cutting their hands free. Ulfric pulled the gag down and smiled to her before shouting " _ **Fus"**_ the group of guard before him went flying. _Is that the power he used then? Amazing!_ They were surrounded though the imperials inching closer when a rustling sound met their ears before a crumbling and crunching of stone. Then an ear splitting roar and fire. Akana stumbled vision blurring she looked about people were scattering. Red hot and orange flames licked at the wood of the carriages the horses rearing in silent terror. Then with a pop the sound came back almost too much to bare. She worried for the horses she grabbed the nords arms pulling them along with unknown strength. Dragging them to the horses she grasped the reins and thrust them into Ulfric hands cutting the horse free of the harness she moved to the other doing the same with Ralof. Screaming and a thud to her left was a mangled body she yelped jumping back beside Ulfric horse looking up she saw the beast blacker than the void. Ulfric's arm wrapped around her hauling her into his lap as he pushed the horse to flee Helgen. "my thanks, little elf" his voice rumbled over her ear sending a tingle down her spine. _Like dark velvet_ she shivered with more than cold as the rode away.


End file.
